With the advent of LED white light, a second revolution is started in the lighting industry. As a light source, the LED is not only energy-saving and environmentally-friendly, but also has a long service life, and falls within the environmentally-friendly, energy-saving and low-carbon products promoted by the state. The cost of LED lamps is reduced with the continuous improvement of LED technology, and energy-saving lamps and incandescent lamps will certainly be replaced by LED lamps. At present, the state is paying more and more attention to energy saving and environment protection issues in illumination, and the use of LED lamps has been vigorously promoted, and in particular, LED street lamps are considered as a first choice and the use of LED street lamps is designated in the governmental project of renovation of street lamps, thus it can be seen that there is a trend of replacing the energy-saving lamps and incandescent lamps with LED lamps. In today's situation where there is increasingly fierce price competition between ordinary LED lamps, intelligentization of LEDs has become the direction of development of LED lighting companies.
LED bulbs in the prior art, however, are usually equipped with a transition connector to place a power source, and therefore cannot be implemented with a full glass design. As a result, such LED filament bulbs are disliked by many customers or are not applicable to many places, especially to some places where illumination quality and effect are highly required.
Information disclosed in the Background Art section is only intended to facilitate understanding of the overall background art of the present disclosure, and shall not be deemed as admitting or implying in any form that the information constitutes the prior art well known to those skilled in the art.